


Syrup

by Unformal_Sorrelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Hunter Society - Freeform, IHOP, No one wants the hunts the Winchesters take, Post-Episode s11e23 Alpha and Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unformal_Sorrelle/pseuds/Unformal_Sorrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 11x23. Hunters aren't exactly happy to hear that the Winchesters are missing, especially since Sam's been kidnapped by some secret society that no one's ever heard of. Honestly, don't they know how things work on this side of the pond? Includes pancakes, secret societies, and no one wants to fix apocalypses by themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> So after the finale I had a few questions. I'm sure everyone did. One of my questions was just how all the American hunters would take Sam getting kidnapped by a secret society that no one's ever heard of. For some reason, this meant I had to write this fic. Oh well, I could have written about Pigeon Lady saving the universe instead.

IHOP was the best place to go after a case. No matter if it was a ghost, shapeshifter, or something unpronounceable, pancakes were where it was at. The smell of hot butter, the taste of all four syrups mixed together, the feeling of the somewhat cushy blue booth beneath her… it was easy to forget all about the monster guts that had stained her jeans earlier.

"Jenny! You're in town."

"Oh, hey Garth." She nodded at the slight hunter. Jenny was even bigger than him. He started awkwardly asking the hostess if it would be alright in he could sit down with Jenny. It was more complicated that it needed to be, but that was Garth for you. "What's up?" She asked when he slid in across from her.

He immediately frowned, "The Winchesters."

"They ever get back to you about how they stopped the Darkness chick?" Jenny stuffed her mouth with another bite of glorious pancake. Everyone in the hunter community was pretty sure the Darkness was gone. After the sun almost went out, there hadn't been any other apocalyptic trouble, so Jenny thought everything was fine. No doubt it had been the Winchesters to make it right again. She was thankful that those two insane brothers took on all the really weird stuff. She had trouble with a demon, she didn't even know how she'd take on an apocalypse.

"That's still up in the air." Garth shrugged unhappily, "They've been out of touch."

"I hope this one didn't finally do them in." Jenny patted Garth lightly. "I don't know how we could do without them."

Now she saw the faintest sign of anger in the hunter's eyes, "Exactly."

How curious. She raised an eyebrow and found out just how much pancake she could cram into her mouth. Jenny didn't notice an old woman from across the room hadn't exactly approved of her table manners. Her focus was all on Garth.

"I don't know about Dean," Garth huffed, "But Sam has been kidnapped."

"By what?" Jenny's eyes bulged, "A greek titan? A world ending serpent? What could be so stupid?"

"A British lady." Garth admitted.

"Is this British lady an archangel?"

"No."

"A super duper demon of doom?"

"No?" Garth gave her a strange look.

"Then what is she?" Jenny asked in a low voice.

"I think she's human. I've heard something about her being a part of a secret British society called the Men of Letters. Apparently, they think they can take Sam just because he may have started a few apocalypses." Garth's growl let Jenny know exactly what he thought about that.

"Are they insane? We have to get him back!" Jenny shoved her plate of pancakes away from her and snatched her phone from her pocket. She had hunters to text.

Garth had nodded but now he looked bewildered. "I thought you hadn't met Sam and Dean."

"I haven't," Jenny tapped her fingers on her screen furiously, "But I am not taking up their hunts. I am not having my friends get their hunts. We are taking Sam back whether he likes it or not."

Garth squirmed in a rare moment of silence for him. "But the British-"

"What authority do they have?" Jenny dismissed. "We threw their tea in our harbor."

"They take themselves seriously." Garth was trying not to smile. "I don't know much, in fact it was only because I have a friend in airport security that I know anything at all. I've never even heard of them, like nobody has, but yet this British lady somehow got Sam on a plan."

"He wasn't struggling?"

"He had been shot."

"And she still took him? How."

Garth shrugged. His face was small and worried. Jenny felt a little bad that Sam was actually Garth's friend and was in trouble, rather than the legend she understood him as, but still. There were some things that just could not be contained.

"Was she like dragging him? I mean, isn't Sam suppose to be moose sized? Is she moose sized? Or was he stuffed into a giant suitcase? I don't understand." She hit send on her phone and laid it on the table. Time for another bite of pancake.

Shoulders raised as Garth gave the most intense shrug Jenny had ever seen. His eyebrows were lowered, casting shadows under his eyes. His mouth was stretched into a shape so confused that even it didn't know what it was supposed to be.

Jenny took this time to drizzle more syrup on her pancakes. She made sure to put equal amounts of all four on the table before giving the strawberry syrup an extra puddle. There was probably more syrup on her plate than pancake. That was ok. She had a spoon.

"I have no idea." Garth's eyes were still crinkled in thought. "Huh." There was a moment of silence as he thought and she ate.

Her phone buzzed and she had her first confirmation. Great.

Garth's phone went off as well. This made his many text tones make a sort of demonic remix of unfinished songs and odd cutoffs.

The old woman at the other table was blatantly staring at them now.

Garth blushed and turned his phone to vibrate as he checked all his messages. Jenny was pretty sure that they boiled down to one thing. There was no way in heck that anyone was taking the Winchesters.

Garth looked strangely touched after he finished reading all the texts. "They'll be surprised to see just how many people care."

"Well, do you want to take on an army of demons next time they have another coup?" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Remember, I am retired." Garth started texted back a few responses. "I'm suppose to be out of the game."

"Get real, phone man," Jenny scoffed. "As if you'd ever leave everything." She speared her fork through her last chunk of pancake. "Anyways, if the Winchesters don't do their job then you'll have to come back. It'll be an all hands on deck situation. That's nothing any of us want."

"I keep reading that you have a plan." He looked up from his phone.

"Yeah," she smirked, "I'm forming a secret society of my own, the Retrieve The Moose From The Redcoats Society. You can be part of our council if you'd like."

"What? Oh come on, you can come up with a better name then that! Like, Garth'd! Oh, um, I mean, a secret society? Why?" He wasn't concealing his excitement in the least.

"Well why not? I think it's only fair. If they're going to be a secret society coming out from nowhere then ours will have just as much right to kidnap Sam as they do."

"You're gonna kidnap Sam?"

"We're gonna steal him back." Jenny nodded. She took a sip of Sprite. "I think these Men of Letters will regret messing with the way things work around here."

Garth nodded. He was unable to keep a smile off his face. "Yeah, those idjits won't know what hit them."

Jenny let silence stand for a solemn moment before replying, "Yeah. Plus we need to do it fast, before Sam's big brother shows up and does something drastic. Don't they realize that only bad things happen when they're separated? At least if the stories are true."

Garth chuckled, "True. I don't think they understand what they've gotten themselves into."

"…And there's another nasty pagan goddess schedule to come back in a month." Jenny shivered. "No one's volunteering for that one. She eats livers. Livers!"

Garth let out a loud sigh. He shook his head. "Seriously? Is that really why you want to help out a hero? After all Sam has done for us all?"

"Well I'm not taking that one." Jenny scowled. She scraped her spoon against her plate. The warm colored syrup flowed into it and she took a bite of pure bliss.

The old woman pursed her lips at the odd sight. Jenny was rather intimidating. She was all scar and muscle, strange stains on dark clothing. The contrast of her 'wanna fight?!' vibe and her spoonful of syrup was more disconcerting than her relentlessly shoveling food in her mouth. The old woman decided it was time to take her check.

Garth likewise stared at Jenny.

"What?" She grunted.

"You know that's bad for your teeth."

She gave him a long, dry look.

"It's a lot of sugar."

Her eyes narrowed. She tossed her hair back. Jenny took another bite of syrup and went back to planned her invasion on the British. There was no way that these random people were taking the Winchesters away from their job. The hunters of America wouldn't allow it.

Garth's phone vibrated again and he checked it, his face went pale.

"Jodie's found out."

Yup. These so called Men of Letters didn't stand a chance.


End file.
